


My Love,

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Can be read as male/female/nonbinary, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Missions, Romance, Travel, ambiguous reader, story told through letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve writes you a letter every time he goes on a mission.  They usually arrive after he gets back.Happy Steve Bingo Fill:  Letters





	My Love,

_I really hate being away from you so long.  That’s the nature of the job I guess.  At least it takes me to interesting places._

_France is nice.  Definitely prettier than the first time I was here.  Not too surprising really._

_Even with the mission, Tony keeps splurging on things.  Paris definitely knows how to do opulent.  I try and imagine what it would be like if I went back in time and told myself that my life would turn out like this and all I can think is I’d have tried to fight myself for being a liar.  Size difference and all._

_The food here is good.  Rich but you don’t eat much of it.  Sam ordered a cappuccino which is an Italian drink.  Bucky thought it was hilarious when the waitress rolled her eyes and then charged him tourist prices._

_I’m hoping we can see the Louvre before we leave but I doubt we’ll have time.  I’ll try and wrap up as quickly as I can though.  I do like art.  It would be nice to see it._

_If not, maybe I can bring you some time?  Just for a vacation.  There’s a bridge where lovers engrave their initials on a lock and lock it to the railing.  We could do that together._

_I miss you,_  
_With love,  
_ _Steve_

* * *

 

I got your letter a week after you got back.  I still feel the need to write to you though because that has by far been the cutest thing you’ve ever done.  Who stops mid-mission to go to a post office?

I would, however, love to go to France with you.  Thank you for the tip about cappuccinos.  Knowing me I’ll screw something up though.  You’ll have to do all the ordering.  Just remember I’ll want to eat all the cheese.

I know you didn’t make it to the Louvre so we will make sure we go together.  There is nothing I like more than seeing you being all artistic.  Maybe they’ll inspire you.

I missed you like crazy too.  I’m so glad you’re home.  
XXXOOO

* * *

_London is dreary.  It’s been raining almost constantly since we got here.  That kind of rain that almost just hangs in the air and soaks you to the bone._

_Even though it’s changed to being here reminds me of Peggy._

_I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad.  I miss her.  It’s good to remember her and us._

_Is it bad to be talking about a lost love with a new one?  I’m sorry if that stepped over a line._

_Sam won’t stop doing a bad English accent when he talks to locals.  I swear if he says ‘cheerio gov'na’ to one more person he’s going to get decked.  Bucky has been finding it extremely funny though.  I mean his accent is terrible._

_Clint is obsessed with English breakfasts.  None of the rest of us understand it at all.  I mean, it comes with beans in tomato sauce and blood pudding that’s usually like rubbery disks.  He can’t get enough of it though and even though it’s eggs, bacon, beans, sausage, blood pudding, and toast, he still goes back for seconds every time._

_We haven’t done much sightseeing this time.  I’ll buy you something really cheesy._

_Love you and see you soon,  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

Oh my god, I love you so much do you know that?  You are such a dork but so sweet I don’t even know what to do with you.  This time your letter arrived two days after you.  Kudos to the postal service.

You did come home with a bear dressed as a Queen’s Guard and stories of the Tower of London so lucky you got some sightseeing time.

Of course, you can talk to me about Peggy.  She was much more than an ex to you.  She was a first love and a lost life.  That’s important.  I love you and I don’t want you to hide important things from me just because you’re worried about petty things like jealousy.

I’m glad Sam was able to keep Bucky entertained.  I heard that accent, it was equal parts bad and hilarious.

I kind of want to try an English Breakfast now is that weird?  Or maybe I just want to see it. We’ll have to go together sometime too.  Also, let’s get fish and chips.  That’s a thing right?

I don’t think you understand how much I love you.

With all my heart  
XXXOOO

* * *

_The middle of nowhere Serbia has nothing worth noting.  It’s cold and empty and it brings back bad memories.  No one is happy.  I don’t get cold easily but I hate it when I am and right now I am cold to my very bones._

_Bucky has shut down almost completely.  He barely says anything to anyone.  Not even Sam or Clint are able to make him crack a smile.  I hope this is over soon._

_I miss you.  I miss you like crazy.  I miss talking to you.  I miss holding you.  I miss how your lips feel against mine.  How mine feel against the rest of you.  I want to hold you and taste you and make love to you and instead I’m stuck here in the cold remembering what it’s like to die._

_I love you.  Please don’t forget that.  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

You can have whatever you need.  I’m right here.

* * *

__

_I always like visiting China.  We don’t really get to come here often enough.  Even if it is for work.  Beijing is such an interesting city.  These temples that are older than Thor just alongside these wonders of modern architecture._

_Also, everyone drives like maniacs.  I’m glad we have Clint to drive because I took a cab one time and thought for sure that was going to be the day I died.  And as you know, I don’t think those thoughts very often._

_Natasha and Bucky speak fluent Mandarin and I think Bucky keeps saying shit about Sam to the locals because they keep giving him the weirdest looks anytime they speak to Bucky.  He won’t tell me what he’s saying though._

_There’s a street food you can buy that’s like a savory pancake with an egg fried into it and some kind of crunchy thing that I’m not even sure what it is.  It tastes amazing though.  It has a spicy sauce that I can handle.  I’ve bought so many since I got here._

_There is a fashion trend where people were little plastic flowers or leaves that look like they’re growing straight out of a person’s head.  Wanda loves it and bought herself a daisy.  She looks very cute wearing it._

_We get stopped on the street a lot.  I’m glad we aren’t doing spy work because there is no way we’d be going unnoticed.  I will say I won’t miss the fact I get to have a small amount of anonymity back in New York._

_I bought you a packet of Oreos with green and pink cream.  I think they’re peach and grape.  Only Clint was brave enough to taste them and he didn’t seem impressed.  And hot fish soup flavored chips._

_Miss you.  This might be on the list of places we go.  What do you think?  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

Man, this trip was a long one.  I miss you like crazy and I’m actually posting this to you before your even home.  Maybe it will be waiting for you before you get back.

At least it sounds like you’re having a good time.  I’m going to bug the hell out of Bucky to find out what he was saying about Sam.

I’m interested to see what the treats you’ve bought me are like.  Scared.  But interested.  I hope you buy me one of those head plants too.  They sound cute.  I definitely want to see Wanda wearing hers.

I hope you’re home soon.  I try not to, but I do worry when you’re gone.  I know you say it’s okay and normal.  And I know logically that that’s true, but I feel guilty about it.  Like you will then worry about me worrying about you.

Miss you like crazy.  I hope you’re ready for an embarrassing amount of PDA when your back.

XXXOOO

* * *

_Austria is another country I think.  God, the buildings in Vienna are beautiful._

_Tony is splurging again and I can’t even blame him.  It’s just one of those places.  A honeymoon place if you know what I mean?_

_When you order coffee here they serve it on a silver tray with a glass of water and a silver spoon.  Even places like McDonald’s serve it like that.   Clint says it’s about time he was treated like royalty because of his addiction._

_The food is usually very heavy and meat is a big part of it but there’s always the lightest salad served on the side and the cakes here are amazing._

_There are are some huge museums here in really old buildings.  I’d like to go see them.  Lots of art galleries too.  Gustav Klimt is from Vienna and his art features on a lot of banners around the city.  I would love to see it in person._

_I’m surprised by how many people here dye their hair vibrant colors.  I mean I know it happens everywhere but I’ve never seen it in so commonly done.  Mostly young people in their late teens/early twenties but also lots of people of all ages.  Bucky said I should dye my hair so they fit in better and I kid you not an hour later Clint showed up with lavender hair saying he’s never going back to natural._

_I miss you and love you.  I should be home soon.  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

A honeymoon type place huh?  I see…

I got this letter a week after you got home.  Clint’s hair had already mostly washed out and I wish I had seen it so badly.  If you wanted to dye your hair I’d be okay with it.  As long as it wasn’t red, white and blue.

I will definitely go to Vienna with you just for the cake and coffee experience.  If we have time I guess we can see some art too.

All my love  
XXXOOO

* * *

_New Zealand is beautiful.  We’ve been traveling around with this one and in many ways, it reminds me of England in that it’s so green and it has been raining a lot.  But there’s something more … primal and … raw about it?  I guess those are the right words.  The mountains are huge and there’s a lot of volcanic activity.  Thor seems almost more alive here than I’ve ever seen him._

_There is a lot of talk about Hobbiton and the Lord of the Rings around here.  Like that’s the thing you do in New Zealand.  I’d like to see it.  I read the Hobbit when it was released though I haven’t read the others or seen the movies.  They all came out while I was still on the ice.  Another thing to add to the list I guess.  That thing is getting longer and longer and I don’t seem to be making much of a dent in it._

_The birds here are all very interesting.  I haven’t seen most of the really rare ones, although some government officials have organized to let us meet a kiwi once all the official work things are taken care of._

_They call corner stores here dairies and Sam can’t stop laughing about it.  Oh also, one time we needed a cooler to store some… things… and the guy we bought it off called it a chilly bin.  Only with the accent, it sounded like chully bun and Sam didn’t stop laughing for a good hour after we left the store.   And then just randomly Bucky would say chully bun and set Sam off again for another 20 minutes._

_I really love seeing them that happy, you know?_

_I bought you pineapple lumps because of the name._

_I miss you.  I hope this wraps up soon.  
Steve_

* * *

__

Oh my god, this one is a record breaker.  It was a month after you got home that your letter arrived.  Man, the post office was in no hurry at all.

I have the Lord of the Rings movies here.  We can watch them next time you sleep over.  Which can be tonight if you like.

I really liked those pineapple lumps.  We should go to New Zealand just to get them.  I’m jealous that you got to hold a Kiwi bird.  I am totally framing that photo of you with it.  I’ve heard they have actual dinosaurs in New Zealand and I want to see them too.

I have to say, getting these letters from you is always something I look forward to.  It takes the edge off you going.  Like I know when you’re away at some random point in time I’m going to get a letter from you and I can look forward to it.

I love you so so much.  
XXXOOO

* * *

 

_Santiago is such an intense city.  There are so many people.  It’s crowded all the time and the pollution hangs low to the ground.  It does make it easy to blend in though.  Even for us._

_I love how the mountains loom over us.  They just go up so drastically that even though they aren’t even close it looks like they’re in walking distance.  I want to climb them but then also I really don’t want to do that either._

_I’m having a little trouble with the food with my poor Irish stomach.  I have however discovered Ceviche.  Bucky is very uncertain as to why I would want to be eating raw fish but it is so good.  I think I’m going to try and make it when I get home.  I’ve probably eaten it every single day._

_We aren’t getting to see very much this time though.  It’s pretty much been constant work.  We did have a naked Clint situation but I might let him tell you about it.  Make sure you ask him though._

_I miss you and love you.  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

Your Ceviche was wonderful and I’m so glad you have that as a thing you can make.  If nothing else, I’m glad you went to Chile for that alone.  Though I wish I could go with you on these things.  I mean, obviously, I know you can’t but still, the bed feels empty without you in it.

You are welcome to climb those mountains, but I think you might have to do it without me.  Unless you want to carry me.  You can probably carry me if you like.

Naked Clint situation you say?  Well, I guess I’m coming over to the compound.  I’ll see you soon.

Love you  
XXXOOO

* * *

_I have been to Germany so many times I stopped seeing it as something interesting.  I’ve never been here for the Christmas markets though and I am absolutely bringing you back for them._

_I have never really understood Christmas lights until seeing them here. It gets dark so early and it just looks magical._

_I have never seen the team so happy to be on a mission before.  We’re doing the work… but we blend into the crowds in the dark. On the time off they’re going out and buying drinks in the street.  Maybe not the most responsible thing to do I guess._

_Sam has found a stall that sells skewers of meat with a potato stuck on the end and he carries them around pretending he’s a Viking._

_I bought you an ornament.  It’s not super Christmas themed so you can just put it up if you want to all year round.  It looks like a bird.  Clint keeps asking me if I want you to be thinking about him when I’m not around.  So of course now I’m only going to think of him when I see it._

_I have never wished you were with me as much as I do right now.  I think you would really like it here._

_I miss you and love you,  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

It sounds amazing.  I love the bird and I will absolutely not think about Clint when I look at it.  I will think about how much I love you and how you always surprise me.

The Christmas Markets do sound good and you all looked very relaxed when you got back.  That doesn’t happen very often.  I really hope we can go one day.  There are so many things I would like to do with you now.   We are definitely going to have to organize a trip together but you’re always so happy to be home.  I don’t want to drag you away from that either.

This time your letter arrived three weeks after you did.  Not a record but I was starting to wonder if you forgot.  I should have more faith in you.

Love you  
XXXOOO

* * *

_Sydney is really pretty.  It’s been really warm here despite coming off the tail end of winter I feel like I’m steaming to death in my uniform.  It’s funny when you go to a place and it’s just like the pictures on TV look.  The Harbor is like that.  With the Bridge and the Opera House._

_I got to try Tim Tams.  Finally knocking some things off my damned list.  They’re pretty good.  One of the locals showed me this way to eat them where you kind of use them as a straw.  It was a little too sweet for me but Sam made sounds like he just had an orgasm._

_It’s interesting the kinds of wildlife you see right in the city too.  I mean it’s not kangaroos or anything.  But they have those big white parrots.  Cockatoos?  Is that what they’re called.  And at night there are the biggest bats I’ve ever seen in my life.  Every time we see them Sam starts quoting Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom._

_Bucky tried eating kangaroo.  He said it was gamey but okay.  It’s funny how the rest of the team were too scared to do that.  We’re superheroes.  Oh well, I guess being too scared to eat marsupial isn’t going to end the world._

_They sell opals everywhere here.  I bought you something.  I really, really hope you like it.  I think you will._

_I miss you and love you.  See you soon.  
_ _Steve_

* * *

__

Five weeks!!  Five weeks this letter took me.  I can’t believe it.  And what do you mean present?  You never gave me a present.  Or are we talking those Tim Tams because I thought they were from Sam?  Sam definitely tried to make it very clear they were from him.  The whole ‘you may want to ditch Steve for me after this’ thing and all.

They were pretty damn good, but it will take more than a chocolate cookie to pull me away from you.

I really want to see giant bats.  Is Australia on our list?  It’s pretty big.  There’s got to be more to it than just Sydney.

Love you so much.  
XXXOOO

* * *

_I’m writing this on the plane on the way back from Sydney.  Even with the Quinjet, it takes a long, long time to get from Sydney to New York.  Lots of time to think._

_Obviously, I was already thinking this, because I bought the ring before I wrote the letter.  I just wanted to make sure you knew exactly how I felt._

_I love you so much.  You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep at night.  When we are apart every small thing I enjoy I wish I was sharing with you.  When we are together I feel as safe and happy as I ever have._

_I love you and I want to share the rest of my life with you.  I want us to visit the world as a couple enjoying all the little things I always miss._

_Will you marry me?  
_ _Steve_

* * *

 

 


End file.
